User blog:Regular Guy/Dev. Journal Productions
From this piont on with my Nano missions and every blog I do in the future will be now be supported by my Fanon company: Devloper's Journal Productions. It underlines all the blogs I will make. With this done hear is a list of all upcoming Dev. Journal produtions blogs. FusionFall Adventure: Mutraddi Alliance This is my first FusioFall Adventure blog. It will feature elements from Sym-Bionic Titans. The plot is (if you saw my Octus Nano mission: Mutraddi Encounter) after the events in that mission, Dexter has become very concern that the Earth my also be invaved by the Mutraddi. Lance, Ilana, and Octus are trying to still keep a low profile but that may no longer be possible. Several Mutraddi ships have landed across the world and are setting up something BIG. Plumber Intelligence has reported that they have spotted Fusion with the Mutraddi. Now the Titan gang has to help the heros discover what they are up to and stop them. Paradox Nano: Back to the Future Paradox needs your help to slove this mystery someone has been tampering with the time portal in the Suburbs and has been sending future Fusion through the portal into the past. This means they are stornger then the normal Fusion and know our weaknesses. The only way to stop them is to go BACK TO THE FUTURE. Lvl: 20 Fred Fredburger Nano: Snack Dilemma Every shop is out of Fred's favorite foods and he doesn't know were to find more. Help Fred uncover who has been stealing his foods and put a stop to it. Lvl:12 Link: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regular_Guy/Fred_Fredburger_Nano:_Snack_Dilemma Albedo Nano: Two Bens are better than one Ever since Albedo declared that he was on the heros side, Grandpa Max has become very weary of his actions and has made a conclusion that he is up to someting. Uncover what Albedo may or may not be doing wrong. Lvl: 24 Link: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regular_Guy/Albedo_Nano:_Two_Bens_are_better_then_one Mordecai Nano: Seek and Fined Rigby has disappeared from his duties at the park and Mordecai is worried. A bunch of his clues lead to the conclusion: Rigby has been abducted by Fusion! Mordecai needs help finding his annoying best friend and find out what Fuse wants with him. Lvl: 16 Schnitzel Nano: Shnitzel's great adventure Mung appear to have set up shop in Marquee Row and but is dealing with one problem: FUSION. Schnitzel has sent you on the important task to help Mung and restore order to his shop. But under all this there seem to be a more sinster plot at hand waiting to be uncovered (Tie in with Mutraddi Alliance) Lvl: 12 Link: http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Regular_Guy/Schnitzel_Nano:_Schnitzel%27s_Great_Adventure 'Trailer' I will probadly release a trailer for my FusionFall Adventure mission. Be sure to keep in touch with me for the release of all my new missions Paradox Nano mission.jpg|Paradox Nano: Back to the future|linktext=Time is waiting for no one! Fred Fredburger.png|Fred FredBurger Nano: Snack Dilemma|linktext=Hungry for adventure? Mutraddi Alliance 1.png|FusionFall Adventure: Mutraddi Alliance Mission #1|linktext=Its an invasion of the brain!!! Thanks for all that nice comment I got on my past blogs and hopefully keep it up. Please comment on your idea of this and tell me what Nano mission I should do next. Bye. Devolper's Journal Production: "This is a journal, not a diary." 'Dev. Journal Members' *'Regular Guy (Founder)' *'Ed Edd n Eddy fan' *'Fuse King' *'Bo90' *'Zakary1' Category:Blog posts